Pups and the Jacquin Cubs (Part 1)
(Today's an exciding day for the pups. They are headed to the Adventure Bay Museum to see a new exibit.) (Everest came along with the pups and they are waiting outside the door along with their friends.) Rocky: "Excided" Wow! I can't believe that the Museum is opening a brand new exibit! Chase: I wonder what kinds of artifacts it'll have. Alex: Arti what facts? Ryder: Artifacts, Alex. It means made with skill. Every ancient civilization has those. Alex: Oh. Marshall: Shh! Mayor Goodway's coming. (Mayor Goodway came up infront of the doors.) Mayor Goodway: People of Adventure Bay, I'm proudly to annouced that the new exibit is open! "Opens the doors" (Everyone came into the Museum and Mayor Goodway led them to the new exibit. When they arrived, everyone was amazed.) Katie: "Holding Cali" Whoa! Rubble: Amazing! Zuma: Cool! (The exibit is full of artifacts and relics from another civilization.) Everest: "Raises her paw" Mayor Goodway, which civilization did these things come from? Mayor Goodway: Well, Everest, they all came from an ancient civilization in Mexico called Maru. Alex: Maru? What's that? Mayor Goodway: "Shows a map on her phone" Maru is an ancient civilization, which appeared around 1000 B.C. The people of Maru, also known as the Maruvians, created an empire which stretched from Arizona to Belize with it's capital in Tepit Mu. The Maruvians are known for creating magical objects, trading with other cultures, and for mastering their system of writing. Ryder: Whoa! Mayor Goodway: But in 399 A.D., they've vanished without a single trace of what happened. Marshall: But what happened to the Maruvians? Mayor Goodway: No body knows. Chase: So it remained a mystery? Mayor Goodway: Yep. So everyone, take a look around the exibit if you like. "Walks away" (Scene Changer: Spin) (While everyone's looking at the Maruvian artifacts, the pups are looking at a model of Tepit Mu.) Rocky: I didn't know that the city of Tepit Mu has a few pyramids. Zuma: Yeah, dude! It looks like if they wewe temples. Chase: Kind of. But the palace is right in the- (Chase turned his head to see a picture of different animals carved in stone.) Chase: "Walks over to it" Hey, pups, check this out! (The other pups came over and were amazed to see the stone picture.) Marshall: Whoa! I've never see this before. Everest: Me either. (Ryder and Katie walked over) Ryder: Hey, pups. Zuma: Wyder, we've been looking a model of Tepit Mu and now we found this. Katie: "Looks at the stone picture" Wow! It looks like a stone picture of different animals. Skye: Really? Ryder: Uh, huh. "Points to each animal" That's a lion, there's a cat, a pup, and- (The last animal on the stone picture is nothing like any animal Ryder had seen.) Rocky: What animal is that? Ryder: I don't know. It looks like a jaguar with wings. Katie: "Remembers something" Oh, it must a Jacquin. Rubble: A what-in? Katie: A Jacquin. It's a jaguar with wings of a mackaw. Marshall: Whoa! Are they real? Ryder: Well, basiclly no one knows, Marshall. I've seen them on a tv show called "Elena of Avalor". Katie: Me too! (Ryder looks at a clock. It reads 12:30 PM.) Ryder: Oh, look at the time. We better head on over to Mr. Porter's for lunch. Pups except Rocky: Yeah! (As the others left, Rocky stared at the craved Jacquin.) Rocky: "Thought" I wonder if Jacquins are real. Ryder: "Calls out" Rocky! Rocky: Coming!! "Runs off" (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) (The next day at the Lookout, the pups are play with a ball while Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Marshall were given special pup-packs.) Ryder: Are you sure you'll be fine? Skye: Yes, Ryder. We will be fine on our hike. Marshall: Yeah! Rocky and Chase: Uh, huh. Ryder: Ok. But remember, these pup-packs have everything you need during the hiking trip. Chase: And you told us what in them. Ryder: Exaclly! Rocky: Ok. See you when we get back. "Walks off into the forest" (Chase, Skye and Marshall followed Rocky into the forest.) (A few hours later, the pups looked the scenery around them.) Skye: "Sighs" It's such a beautiful day for a hike. Marshall: Yeah. "Sees a flower" Oh. "He walks over and smells it" Ah, this flower smells good. Achoo! Rocky, Chase and Skye: "Laughs" Rocky: So, Chase, where do we set up our camp? Chase: Maybe right- (Chase felt his ears purk up.) Skye: Chase? Chase: Do you hear that? (They suddenly heard a cry for help.) Rocky: Sounds like someone's in trouble. Marshall: But where? Chase: "Keeps listening" Uh. "Points his paw" That way! Follow me! "Runs off" (The three pups follow Chase to the sourse of the cry.) ~Click here for part 2~ Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures